TFS: Kisa's First Mission
by raccoonqueen
Summary: It's Kisa and her friends' first mission ever, as they try to help their parents free their empire from the cruel iron paw of King Hotter!
1. Prologue: Growing Up

Prologue: Growing Up

May 6, 3046

Kisa Raccoon was a two-and-a-half year old girl with a remarkable sense of imagination. With her blonde curls draped behind her back and her enchanting blue eyes, it's no wonder why she was given the nickname "Canerica's Little Sweetheart". Despite her mixed heritage, being part cat, part rabbit, part human, and part snake, she was still loved and respected by both her family and by the citizens of the empire.

However, one day, she is about to embark on an incredible adventure of her own. Her parents, Rocky and Honey Raccoon, enrolled her in a new school called TFS Preschool. A building converted from the old Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium and run by Charles Roberts' wives, it was a preschool for the children of TFS members, equipped to teach them, as early as possible, how to be the crime-fighters of the future. However, when an emergency caused the caregivers to leave the premises, she and her friends decided to take matters into their own hands and set out to help their parents save the world. This is where the story begins...the story of the TFS Kids!


	2. Chapter 1: Chaos In The Mall

Chapter 1: Chaos In The Mall

It all started in Evergreen City, when Bert was making a speech, to commemorate the opening of a new mall. Suddenly, a giant T-Rex came attacking the mall, scattering the crowd in all directions. Bert muttered, "What the…what's going on?"

"We need to stop this," said Bert Jr. He called the teams together and they went to fight the monster, never noticing that Blow Marie and Dim Eyes were approaching Bert from behind. Dim Eyes tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around Blow Marie blew sleeping powder in his face, causing him to fall to the ground in a deep slumber. They giggled as they picked him up and took him away.

Once the monster was beaten, they checked to see if the president was still all right…but he was nowhere to be seen. Rocky said, "Hey…where did Dad go?"

"I'll need to call the TFS," replied Bert Jr. "And then we'll go looking for him."

In a secret hideout in The Negazone, Bert was tied up and he began to wake up. He examined his surroundings and became astonished to see the Evil Pound Puppies standing before him. He growled, "HOTTER! So you're behind the T-Rex's rampage in the mall. Where am I?"

"In answer to your question," replied Hotter. "We're in the one place your TFS can't find you-my NegaZone! It's between your world and the Dark Toon World; it's a connecting point, so I want this. Let me become the next ruler of the world, and if you don't I am going to rape you. So, what's it gonna be?"

"NEVER! I won't give in to your demands!"

"It's your loss, then. I'm going to rape you silly until all your bones are broken. Submit and give me the world!" Then he began to rape Bert; the president screamed loudly, but nobody was around to hear him.

Meanwhile, back in Canerica, it was an ordinary day in TFS Preschool. Estelle, Bunnie, Countess Duckula, and Moselle were busy looking after the kids when there was a phone call. Estelle answered it, and after hearing the news she hung up. Moselle asked, "What happened, Estelle?"

"President Raccoon has been kidnapped," replied Estelle. "He was last seen at the new Kevin Gillis Mega Mall this morning, just before he disappeared; his recent whereabouts are not known, but we're going to go out to find him somehow."

"But what about the young'uns?" asked Bunnie, looking around at the toddlers in concern.

"That won't be a problem. I have asked both my mother and Alexandra Raccoon to come watch them while we're away."

As soon as the four ladies left, the toddlers were left alone in the playroom. Among them was little Kisa, who was lying on the floor and drawing in a coloring book. Sitting beside her was her best friend (and aunt) Dakota Raccoon, the daughter of Bert and Donna Belle.

There were also others in the playroom besides Kisa and Dakota. Andrew and Applejack's twin colts, Jack and Zack Raccoon, were taking turns nudging a ball towards each other; Sidney and Rarity's daughter Diamond was playing with a couple of Barbie dolls; Vivian and Julie Raccoon (Charlie and Marilyn's twin daughters) were attempting to build a tower of blocks, and Lyra (Kisa's older half-sister) was reading a book on magic.

In the corner of the room, standing in front of the mirror and admiring her new dress, was none other than Princess Katrina Ann Pew, the daughter of King Johnny and Queen Carina of the Black Panther Tribe; she was a spitting image of her mother, with her black mask, black ears and paws, and her blue eyes, but her fur was cerulean blue (like her father's), her tail didn't have black-and-brown stripes and was more skunk-like, her belly was a lighter shade of grey, and a light grey stripe ran down her back from her head to her tail. And lastly, there was Reginald Foulfellow, Honest John and Dolly's son, playing with a couple of toy cars.

After witnessing and hearing about what happened, Kisa gasped and turned to her playmates, saying, "Did you guys hear that? Grandpa got kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" the kids shouted.

"According to Auntie Estelle, he was opening up a new mall down in Evergreen City when he suddenly disappeared. Nobody knows where he's gone to or who took him away."

Katrina scoffed. She replied, "Come on, it's probably just a publicity stunt. It can't be _that_ bad."

Just then, the kids paused to hear a radio broadcast on the radio atop Estelle's desk. The announcer (which sounded like Wowser) said, "Attention, all slaves! Your miserable president, Bert Raccoon, has agreed to give up his empire to us. Now meet your new ruler, King Hotter of Canerica! Long live the king! Arrrroooo!"

"So, that is it," said Kisa. "A dog by the name of Hotter forced Grandpa to give up his seat and let him take over! This is serious-we can't let some evil canine take over our country and cause some chaos and destruction in it! We gotta go out there and help Grandpa get his empire back!"

"But what are we going to do, Kisa?" asked Vivian.

Julie added, "We're only kids, and we're way too young to even know how to handle bad guys."

"That's not what Daddy told me. He said that when I was born, he knew great things would come out of me someday, and I'm more than ready to find out exactly what they are."

The radio then started to blurt out a completely different broadcast; this time, it wasn't about the news. A familiar British-accented voice said, "Attention all toddlers of TFS Preschool! Report to my office immediately!"

As it said that, the rug the kids were standing on gave way to a large vacuum hole and they all fell through it with a yelp. They soon ended up in a large room with grey walls and bright lights. Upon waking up, Kisa looked up to see a human man; he appeared to be either in his 40s or 50s, and he was wearing a sharp black business suit. She asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Gerald Lewis," the man replied. "But you can call me 'Jerry'. I'm the former boss of the spy organization W.O.O.H.P.-World Organization Of Human Protection. And I want to recruit you and your little friends as the new generation of spies!"

Kisa couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? Could it be for real?


	3. Chapter 2: Training Day

Chapter 2: Training Day

"Welcome to TFSXA," he continued. "It stands for Toon Force Squad X-Treme Agents, so it's for special TFS toddlers like you. Also, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He gestured to a four-year-old white furry anthropomorphic male puppy, who walked up to the team. "This is Richard Roberts, the son of Jasper and Chan Roberts."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Richard.

Katrina replied with a curtsy, "Likewise."

"Jerry and I will train you to become the best agents of TFSXA, a division of the TFS."

"What happened to our parents and family?" asked Kisa.

"I got a call from Alex II, telling us that they are gone hiding for now until they get stronger. You must find a way to rescue Bert, but they also need you to weaken Hotter army's, so you will accept this."

"We're in."

"Good. Your training begins now."

Back outside, the areas of Evergreen City were now dotted with King Hotter statues, and everyone in the city were forced to be slaves to the Evil Pound Puppies. In the Pink House (formerly the White House), King Hotter was sitting in the Oval Office, wearing his new royal robe, crown, red dress, and matching slip-on shoes. Kneeling on the floor, massaging his master's feet, was Bert; he was now wearing a blue ballerina tutu, with matching slip-on shoes. After having taken over Canerica, he decided to make Bert his ballerina slave, raping him and forcing him to do ballerina dancing.

Bert grumbled to himself, "This is so embarrassing…having my country being taken over by a bunch of villains…and then I'm forced to wear this ridiculous outfit and dance like a ballerina!"

"Put a sock in it, Ringtail!" retorted Hotter. "I know those TFS went into hiding, but they will soon be found, even your wife and your sons."

"Your downfall will begin soon, Hotter. You may have broken my spirit, but I know my family won't leave me."

"That's what you think. I've got a surprise for you, Bert, and you will follow my commands."

Just as he said that, Wowser came in with his new invention. He said, "This is a Control Pill-the only way that no one will know you're being controlled by us without control collars or anything, since they won't know what hit them. And you are the first to test it."

"I won't open my mouth for that!" yelled Bert angrily.

"Fast, Treb, grab him!"

Bert's evil side, Treb, came with Fast and they grabbed his arms, making sure that the raccoon wouldn't get away. Then Wowser used the feather again and tickled Bert, making him laugh; the moment his mouth was opened, he shoved the control pill into his mouth and set him in a trance mode.

"Now it's time for commands," said Hotter. "Listen up good, my slave-when you hear the sound of a howl, you become Ballerina Raccoon; you will rape anyone who is with you and hurt anyone who tries to save your victim. And when you hear the sound of a bell, you will be back to normal. Is that clear, my pet?"

"Yes, Master Hotter," intoned Bert.

"Good. I know someone will rescue you, because I've got a good surprise for them."

As Hotter began to whisper into Wowser's ear about his next part of the plan, someone was peeking out from the shadows, secretly listening in on the conversation from under the Pink House. It was a female raccoon, wearing a pink blouse with a blue skirt, and around her neck was a necklace, which contained a pearl pendant that was shaped like a cloud. She muttered in disbelief, "I knew it! I just _knew_ the TFS would overlook the Fail Safe that Mojo Jojo installed in the Mean Ray, and caused this to happen! I guess they weren't _really_ paying much attention to the real danger…"

With that, she put her paw on her pendant and closed her eyes; with a flash of light, the female raccoon was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Eulalia Returns

Chapter 3: Eulalia Returns

At the Secret Underground Hideout, the TFS members were there, thinking of a plan to get Bert back. Alex II said, "We should've seen that coming. Cooler was right-Mojo Jojo did have a Fail Safe, and now Bert was raped and he gave the country to Hotter."

"My Dark self has any means of rape," said Cooler. "He is the true rape master, and he knows how to break his victims down like that."

Charles added, "So that means he may use Bert as a weapon against us."

"What do you mean?" asked Lisa.

"If they use something to control him, he will be forced to hurt us and rape us too."

This made the First Lady boil up with rage. "I'm going to hurt that Hotter!"

"Same as my counterpart Blow Marie," added Nose Marie.

Just then, Rocky looked around. He asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Tails?"

"I just saw him heading out," replied Pinkie Pie. "He told me he's planning to get Bert out."

"WHAT?!" the team gasped in shock.

Charles said, "We need to think of a plan, because if any one of us tries to rescue Bert, we'll be captured. Now, everybody, let's huddle…"

In Evergreen City, Tails (who had previously put on a cloaking device) was sneaking into the Pink House, looking for Bert. When he entered into the room, he saw him sitting on the bed. He said, "Bert?"

"Tails, get out!" answered Bert in a hoarse whisper. "It's a trap! If Hotter sees you, he'll-"

"Relax, I'm going to get you out as soon as I can."

Suddenly, there was a howl, coming from Hotter. In an instant, Bert was back in his master's power; Tails tried to get away, but Bert tackled the kitsune on to the ground, punched him, and threw him onto the bed. After that, he began to rape him.

Then Wowser came in with another Control Pill, as Hotter came out and smiled. He said, "I knew the TFS will try to rescue you, but you didn't hear your friend's warnings, and now you get to join him."

Wowser put the pill in Tails' mouth, as swallowed it and became caught in Hotter's control. Hotter continued, "Good. Now put the Yellow Ballerina Tutu and matching slip-on shoes on Tails. Listen to me, Tails-like Bert, by the sound of my howl you will become Ballerina Fox; you will help Ballerina Raccoon rape and hurt anyone who tries to rescue you two."

"Yes, Master Hotter," intoned Tails.

"And by the sound of the bell, you will return to normal." To Fast and Terb, he ordered, "Once Ballerina Raccoon finishes raping Tails, use the bell and put them to work by making them lick my feet in the slip-on shoes."

"Yes, sir," said Fast, while Hotter left.

Hotter was walking down the hallway when he heard a sound, and a small metal ball rolled in front of him. When he picked it up to examine it, smoke began pouring out of it, making him cough and causing his eyes to get watery. The next thing he heard was a female voice saying, "Hotter, you rotten fiend. How DARE you kidnap my big brother! You've broken his spirit, took over his empire, and made everyone's lives miserable by making slaves out of them!"

"Who are you?" growled Hotter in between coughs. "And what do you want?"

"I want you to set Bert free and give him back his country. If you don't, you'll face the consequences!"

"NEVER!"

"It's your choice, then…"

A bright flash of light began to explode, stunning Hotter and making him blind. As soon as the light and smoke disappeared, Blow Marie, Dim Eyes, Wowser, and Hopper ran over to him. Blow Marie asked, "What happened? Did you get hurt?"

"I _did_ get hurt, all right," snarled Hotter. "That ball of light made me blind! I couldn't see a thing!" To Bert and Tails, he roared, "Both of you, go out and find whoever did this to me; if she dares to come back here again, rape her…or, better yet, kill her!"

Bert and Tails saluted and left the premises. A minute later, they returned. Tails intoned, "There's no sign of the intruder anywhere, Master Hotter. She must have disappeared completely."

"Then keep an eye out for her. The next time she returns, she's dead meat…"

In the TFSXA Agency Underground Training Center in Africa, the toddlers went into extreme training with Richard. Alex III and Pinkie's kids were running fast; the same thing for Razor III and Rainbow Dash's kids. Kisa asked, "Richard, did you say you're the son of Uncle Chan and Uncle Jasper?"

"Correct," replied Richard.

"…you're adopted?"

"Not exactly. I was conceived in a lab."

The jaws of the toddlers gaped open in surprise at their new friend's answer. Richard continued, "I'm not kidding. I was conceived in a laboratory. Four years ago, my fathers decided to have children; but since they were both males it was deemed impossible. And adoption did not work out for them, either. So they traveled to England and asked Rufus for help-luckily, he had already had one of his dead wives' unfertilized eggs available. With this, he combined both my dad Jasper's DNA with the DNA of a T-Rex, and used them to fertilize the egg. Then the embryo was put inside a test tube for it to grow…and now, here I am."

"So, you're saying that not only you're a dog, but you're also part dinosaur?"

"Anything is possible when it comes to crossbreeding, Kisa. All you have to do is just ask, and it shall be done."

Kisa smiled at him. A wise kid with a mixed heritage…she never could ask for anything more than a friend like Richard. But other than that, she has slowly started to develop a huge crush on the puppy. Her dreamy reverie was interrupted when Paxton laughed and shouted mockingly, "Ha-ha! Kisa's got a boyfriend!"

The cat/rabbit/human/snake hybrid glared angrily at her cousin and dashed towards him to bite him on the arm. Paxton cried out in pain, and the extreme training came to a sudden standstill when the guards ran in to separate the two. Jerry said through the intercom, "What on earth is going on here?"

"She bit me, Jerry!" whined Paxton. "Kisa bit me! On my arm!"

All eyes were on Kisa, who looked around at them nervously. With a weak smile, she muttered, "Oops…"

"Richard," continued Jerry. "Tell the guards to escort Paxton straight to the Sickbay to check for any injuries from the bite. As for you, Kisa, come straight to my office immediately; we're going to have a serious talk about what you've done here."

The toddlers stared in shock and murmured as Kisa sadly walked away from her group. Manuel said, "Ooh, she's busted."

Meanwhile, back in Canerica, the TFS was already running out of solutions. Andrew said, "We've come up with as many suggestions as we can, but I doubt we'll ever be successful at freeing both Bert and Tails."

"Then I guess it's hopeless," replied Alex II wistfully. "We have no other choice. We might as well give up and surrender ourselves to Hotter and the gang…"

Just then, a female voice said, "But guys, you _can't_ give up!"

It was the same female raccoon who had been spying on Hotter and his group. She continued, "I have a way to help you get Bert and Tails back."

"Sorry, ma'am," replied Charles. "This is a mission for professional cops like us. It's dangerous, and you might get hurt. Or even worse…"

The raccoon smirked, put her paw on her pendant, and a flash of light surrounded her. She began to transform from an ordinary female raccoon into someone the cops immediately recognized. "Guess who?"

"Aunt Eulalia!" gasped Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, and Andrew.

Their ghostly ally, Eulalia Raccoon, had just returned. Alex II asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard my brother's in trouble," replied Eulalia. "So I decided to help you out. Very recently, I had been spying on the inhabitants of the Pink House, and learned that Bert is not the only one to become Hotter's victim; Tails was caught in that trap as well. He is holding both of them captive in order to lure all of us into his trap-his motivation is that when all of the members of the TFS are under his control, the public will be deemed helpless without their heroes."

"Did you tell Annabelle about this situation?"

"Yes, I did…and boy, was she pissed off! She went totally out of character by ranting and roaring, cursing her head off. She always knew Red would sneak around and attempt that dastardly crime!"

"Really? How?"

"He was the one responsible for teaching Mojo Jojo how to create and install a Fail Safe, by giving him a present of the Bad Seed. As far as I know, the Bad Seed is one of the most despicable instruments of evil; when inserted inside any hypnotizing device-like the Mean Ray, for example-it transforms itself into a Fail Safe, bringing out the evil sides of whoever it affects. And when that device is destroyed, the effects of the Fail Safe are strengthened and the evil opposites come to life. I think Red means to send Mojo Jojo to use the Fail Safe, as an act of revenge for robbing Richard Roberts of his wife and stepchildren."

"So, what's Annabelle doing now?"

"…she's hatching a plan for what she calls the only way to get rid of Red once and for all…the Apocalypse…the end of the world!"

The cops gasped in shock. Eulalia continued, "With the battle between Annabelle and Red fast approaching, disaster will come from all directions. Volcanoes will erupt, cities will be flooded, and earthquakes will split many countries into fragments. And millions of lives will be lost…both mankind and toonkind are doomed!"

"But, about Dad and Tails," replied Bert Jr, worried. "We still gotta rescue them, right? What can we do?"

"Stay put. That's what I want you guys to do, to avoid the risk of getting raped or killed. Lisa and I will go in your stead."

"But Aunt Eulalia, you're…"

"I know; Annabelle brought me back to life for this special mission. Along with that, she gave me this pearl pendant, the Element of Innocence-I use it to employ the heavenly powers I had retained in my first few days as a mortal. Now, here's what I plan to do. Lisa and I will go to the Pink House, disguised as prostitutes; I know that Hotter is _very_ fond of female prostitutes, so if we play along he'll be intoxicated enough to be unaware of our actual intentions. As soon as he escorts Lisa to his bedroom and I'm escorted to another room with Bert and Tails, I'll initiate the first part of the plan by knocking them out; this move will reset the effects of the Control Pills. Once they're back in trance mode, the only sounds they'll remember are the sound of a howl and the sound of a bell; that way, I'll be able to give them new orders on what to do when they hear those sounds. After I get them to listen to me, I'll give you the signal for the rest of us to invade the Pink House. Got it?"

"Got it!" answered the toons.

"Okay. Prepare to launch Operation Flies In The Flypaper!" She added, in sotto voce, "I hope you won't mind getting pregnant by Hotter, sis-in-law."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," replied Lisa with a solemn nod. "And after that, I'll crush his skull for what he did to my husband." Then she and Eulalia walked away.

Unbeknownst to the TFS, the Evil Samurai Pizza Cats had been listening in on the conversation, and they grinned upon learning about their secret plan to get Bert and Tails back. They were about to run back to the Pink House to relay the news to Hotter when Annabelle's angry voice roared, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!" A large chunk of meteorite fell from the sky to the ground and crushed the three Evil Samurai Pizza Cats, killing them instantly.

Eulalia and Lisa arrived at the door of the Pink House, in their prostitute costumes. A camera on top of the door focused on them, and voice (of Dim Eyes) said through the intercom, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"We're prostitutes," replied Eulalia. "We heard of a handsome king living here, and we're in serious need of some love and attention…if you know what I mean."

There was a pause. After a while, the voice came back in, saying, "You may proceed."

The two raccoons opened the door and entered the house. Hotter came in, looked both ladies over, and said with a smile, "It's not every day that a couple of good-looking ladies like you come here to beg for my love and attention."

"Uh, Hotter," asked Wowser in concern. "You sure you're not gonna handle two women at the same time?"

"Nah, it won't do. I already have my sights on that pretty tall lady raccoon. As for the short one…"

He began to howl, and Ballerina Raccoon and Ballerina Fox walked in. Ballerina Raccoon intoned, "You called, Master Hotter?"

"A couple of prostitutes are here, ready and willing to be raped," continued Hotter. "I'll take the tall one into my bedroom; both of you will have the short one."

Eulalia asked, "Your Majesty, do you mind if I make one teensy-weensy request?"

"Oh, sure thing, babe. What is it?"

"Can you tell Ballerina Raccoon and Ballerina Fox to bring me into a soundproof room? I don't want to disturb you or the others with my…screams of passion."

"Of course, whatever you want…do as she says!"

"Yes, Master Hotter," intoned the two slaves, as they escorted Eulalia away. As she left to follow them, she turned back to Lisa and said to her in sign language, "Remember, you're supposed to enjoy being raped."

"Got it," Lisa signed back, using a thumbs-up gesture. Turning to Hotter, she said, "You know, Hotter, you look real sexy in that regal getup of yours."

Hotter smirked. He replied, "Heh, if you think _that's_ sexy, wait 'till you see my bedroom. You'll love it…"

Meanwhile, in the soundproof room, Ballerina Raccoon and Ballerina Fox were getting ready to rape Eulalia. Finally, she came out of the bathroom, wearing her best perfume and her white lace nightgown. Ballerina Raccoon grabbed her and attempted to throw her onto the bed, she stopped him, saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're going too fast! I just want it to be nice and slow. Now, turn around and close your eyes and I'll give you a big surprise."

Confused at her strange request, Ballerina Raccoon and Ballerina Fox did as they were told. Once their backs were turned, Eulalia quickly whipped out a frying pan and whacked both of them on their heads with it.

KLONG! KLANG!

They fell to the ground, unconscious. Their eyes began to blank out and they were back in trance mode. Eulalia said, "It worked! Now here's my chance…" Kneeling down to their level, she continued, "Ballerina Raccoon, Ballerina Fox, this is your new master Eulalia Raccoon speaking. Here are your new orders for tonight-when you hear the sound of a howl, you will go and punch the living daylights out of every Evil Pound Puppy in the Pink House, especially Hotter. And you will not respond to the sound of a bell, not _even_ to Hotter's demands for you to stop; you will respond to my voice only and I will let you know when to stop. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Eulalia," intoned the boys.

"Good. You may snap out of your trance, starting…right…now!"

All at once, Bert and Tails woke back up with a huge headache. Bert murmured, "Whoa…what a headache…what are we doing here, anyway?" Upon seeing Eulalia in front of them, he gasped and continued happily, "Eulie! You're here to save us!"

Eulalia put her finger on her lips, telling them to be quiet. She whispered, "This is not over yet; I'm about to initiate the second part of my plan. I had already reset the settings of the Control Pills you had swallowed and gave you new orders to replace Hotter's. I can't wait to see the look on that creep's face when you do the exact opposite of what he tells you to do."

"What do you mean by that?"

She just smirked with a wink. "Oh, you'll see…"


	5. Chapter 4: Ticking Time Bomb

Chapter 4: Ticking Time Bomb

Back in the TFSXA Training Facility, Jerry was talking with Kisa, while Richard was training the others. He said, "Kisa, what you just did at the training room is highly unacceptable."

"I'm sorry," murmured Kisa dejectedly. "I couldn't help it; I was mad because Paxton teased me about me having a crush on Richard."

"You could have ignored him."

"I know…but still, I can't help it. Every time somebody insults me, I get really angry…and when I get angry…I get the urge to bite that person."

"Has your father ever taught you about how to deal with anger? The only way you can do that is to channel it through an activity you enjoy, like painting."

Kisa nodded. "I think he said something like that. And he said that it's okay to yell, so long as you do it out of anyone's hearing range. And you can also express it through words…but not bad words, 'cause if you say those you'll have soap in your mouth. That's what happens when you have a 'dirty mouth'."

Jerry looked at Kisa. He asked, "Are you sure you said you bite people when you get mad? Just how sharp are your teeth?"

Kisa nodded, and she began to open her mouth wide. Examining her teeth, he continued, "Ah, so you weren't kidding when you said you were part snake. Your teeth are indeed identical to a rattlesnake's!"

"It's true," replied Kisa. "But Grandpa Frederick told me I can't start producing venom yet; I have to wait 'till I'm a bit older for it to come in."

Suddenly, the alarm blared out. Richard ran in, shouting, "Jerry! There's been an emergency going on down back in Canerica; reports of seismic activity in Dallas, freak hailstorms in New York City, tidal waves in Miami, and unusually high temperatures in New Orleans have come up! And there are signs of supernatural activity reported there as well! Permission to lead the team?"

"Permission granted," replied Jerry. "But why not let little Kisa here lead the team, just for once?" To Kisa, he continued, "By the way, you're forgiven. Just make sure the same thing doesn't happen again."

"You got it!" said Kisa, with a salute. She then walked up to Richard, shaking paws with him, and left with her team.

Meanwhile, unaware of the TFS's plot to invade the Pink House (and of the danger looming over the city), Hotter was raping Lisa in his bedroom. Her screaming was not of pain or fright, but of pleasure and excitement, and that made Hotter extremely pleased.

Eulalia was still in the soundproof room with Bert and Tails when her pendant suddenly started glowing on and off repeatedly; this was a sign that someone's about to enter the room. She gasped and said, "Somebody's coming! Quick, rape me!"

"But you're my sister!" replied Bert, aghast. "Wouldn't that be considered inces-"

"No, not you! I meant Tails! HURRY!"

Eulalia flopped onto the bed, while Tails proceeded to rape her. The person who opened the door to the room was Blow Marie, who had come to check up on things. She asked, "How are you doing now, darlin'?"

"Fiiiiiinnnnne!" moaned Eulalia, faking a smile of pleasure. "I'm doing greeeeaaaaaaat!"

Blow Marie grinned, before leaving the room. As soon as the door was closed, Eulalia signaled for Tails to stop what he was doing and get off of her. She looked around; a security camera wasn't in the room, but when she used her pendant to see through the walls there were security cameras all over the Pink House, inside and out. Then she looked inside the source of the security cameras (The Camera Room), she noticed that Dim Eyes was not looking; as a matter of fact, she was busy getting hooked on a soap opera she was watching. Utilizing her infiltrating skills, Eulalia successfully managed to turn off the security cameras one by one.

Once she was done, she took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. She said, "Eulalia to Alex II, the bull is back in his pen. I repeat, the bull is back in his pen!"

"What about the security cameras?" replied Alex II, on the other end.

"They're all turned off. As for Hotter, he's still being occupied with Lisa; that way, you guys can sneak into the facility unnoticed. Wait a minute…"

She used her pendant once more and took a peek inside Wowser's lab, and discovered that he was making more Control Pills. One of the pills was reserved for Lisa. Eulalia whispered, "Trying to brainwash my sister-in-law, huh? We'll just see about that!"

Her pendant glowed brightly and she began employing her invisibility powers. With her transparent body flowing through the walls, she snuck into the lab; making sure that Wowser wasn't looking, she grabbed all of the Control Pills and replaced them with pieces of bubble gum that looked identical to them. After that, she disappeared, just as Wowser was turning back to finish his project.

"Okay, I replaced the Control Pills with the bubble gum pills; they look exactly like them, with the only difference that they don't work like the real thing. Now you can begin your orders to invade the Pink House."

"Roger that."

Back outside, in his lair, Red was watching the disasters taking place in the Canerican Empire; the freak storms, earthquakes, and extremely high temperatures were all caused by Annabelle's wrath. He said with a smile, "I see you've been ticked off because of what I did. When we meet again, I will destroy you and your husband Charles IV once and for all!" He laughed, before turning back to train his demon soldiers for the fight with Annabelle and her angel soldiers.


	6. Chapter 5: The Raid

Chapter 5: The Raid

"We need to split up," suggested Kisa, as soon as she and her team arrived in New York City. "We've got three cities to get to and help the people get to higher ground or a safe place. So Team 1 is me, Richard and one more, Team Two, and Team Three." To Paxton, she continued sternly, "And Paxton, please don't tease me about my friendship with Richard. I hated that."

"Whatever you say, cousin," replied Paxton with a sigh. Then they split up.

Back in Evergreen, Alex II moved his team into the Pink House, two by two. They snuck quietly into the building, using only silent communications and hand movements. While exploring the hallway, Charles opened one of the doors, and when he entered the room he was surprised. It was one his favorite characters, Angelina Ballerina; also with her were her friends Miss Lilly, Alice Nibbletoes, Penelope and Priscilla Pinkpaws, Polly (Angelina's little sister, who's 21 now), Queen Seraphina, Princess Valentine, and Anya. They were all sleeping, since they were under the spell of Blow Marie's Sleeping Dust power.

Charles whispered, "Psst! Guys, check this out."

The rest of the TFS came in to investigate their teammate's discovery. Sidney said, "Hey, those were the missing people from Mouseland. Where are their parents? And their male friends?"

"I think I know the answer," replied Bert Jr., reading a board on the wall. "This poster says that William John Longtail, Mr. Longtail, Sammy Watts, Mr. and Mrs. Mouseling, Sophia and Jeffrey Mouseling, Uncle Louis, Henry Tyler Mouseling, Harriet Hodgepodge, Doctor Tuttle, Mr. Operatski, King Ferdinand, and Mrs. Pinkpaws were raped and killed by Hotter and his goons."

"I can tell that the ones who are in sleep mode were raped, too," commented Alex III. "That must be where Hotter got his ballet moves from."

Then they left the room, looking for Bert, Tails, and Eulalia. Peeking out from another hallway, Hopper was watching everything. He said with a smirk, "So, they're inside; that means someone inside has cut the cameras off. I'll give them a fun they will never forget." Then he took out a remote control and pressed a button to activate the Hypno-Earplugs.

Inside, Charles was about to leave the room to follow his teammates when Angelina started to wake up; her eyes were glowing red, and when she saw Charles, she grabbed his dragon tail, tripped him, and pulled him back in. Then she closed the door and locked it as she pounced on Charles and began to rape him. The TFS heard his screams and rushed back to try to get the door open.

"Hey, Charles is getting raped by Angelina!" shouted Alex III.

"That means they also must be under Hotter's spell, too," replied Kenderick.

Just then, Pinkie Pie gasped and said, "I think I see someone watching us."

They looked behind them and saw Hopper with the controller. Tossing the controller up and down in his paw like a ball, Hopper said, "How do you Toon Force Suckers like Wowser's new-and-improved Hypno-Earplugs? Pretty neat, huh? Because you're next!"

Estelle's fur bristled up as she began to screech angrily and ran towards the young evil Pound Puppy. She grabbed him by the throat and started squeezing it real hard as she glared at him, with blazing flames in her eyes. She growled, "If you don't turn that device off right away and stop Angelina from raping my husband, I will break your tiny neck so hard, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BREATHE!"

This frightened Hopper so much that he, with trembling paws, handed the controller to Estelle and watched as she proceeded to break it into pieces with her strong paws. Back inside the room, Angelina stopped what she was doing to Charles; the Hypno-Earplugs in her ears started malfunctioning and her eyes turned back to normal. With a pained sigh, she fell to the ground, as Charles caught her in his arms. The Hypno-Earplugs inside the rest of the mice's ears also malfunctioned and they all woke up with a groan.

Alice groaned, "What happened? Where…are we?"

"You're in the Pink House," replied Charles, unlocking the door. "Now we gotta get you out of here to safety. Quick, follow me!"

Charles and the mice had only left the room to join the others when they heard Hotter's outraged voice roaring, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

It was Hotter, with Lisa following behind him. He growled, "So you cops DARE to enter my lair, while my ring-tailed beauty and I were about to enjoy our night together? And you've freed my prisoners? Well, no matter, because I've still got Bert and Tails. Prepare yourselves for your doom, Toon Force Squad!" With that, he began to howl. All at once, Bert and Tails started walking in towards Hotter. He continued, pointing to the TFS, "Boys, I order you to rape and kill those cops!"

He watched with glee, waiting for the fun to happen. But Bert and Tails didn't go towards the cops; instead, they headed towards Hotter and proceeded to punch him in the face with their fists, sending him towards the wall and making a huge hole in it. Crawling out of the hole, Hotter said, "Gah! What's…the meaning…of this? How in the world…"

"There's an important lesson for you to learn here, Hotter," called out Eulalia. "If you mess with my brother and his family and friends, you're most likely to be outsmarted by his loving baby sister…me!"

Hotter immediately recognized her voice, coming from the same woman who ambushed him just after his capture of Tails not very long ago. He snarled, "YOU! THE ANGEL WHO BLINDED ME! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO FOIL MY PLANS!"

He was about to punch her in the face when they all felt the ground beneath them rumbling and shaking. Then they heard Annabelle's outraged voice yelling, "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

"Oh, no," gasped Eulalia. "It's happening…the apocalypse…"

Blow Marie asked puzzledly, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"It's the apocalypse; Annabelle and Red are coming together to fight each other, in a battle that will cost the lives of everyone on earth…even our own lives!" To Hotter, she continued, "If you value your survival, you must give Bert his empire back and go back to the Negazone where you came from."

"Never!" growled Hotter.

Bert grabbed his former master from behind and pulled him towards him, glaring at him. He said, "Hotter, you've pushed me far enough and treated me like a plaything; you've raped me, you've humiliated me, and you forced me to wear this ridiculous costume! Now, it's either you give me back my place and position, or be thrown into the battlefield outside, where I'll watch you burn and scream in agony!"

"Well…"

"So what's it gonna be? Surrender or die?"

Hotter groaned. He broke away from Bert, shouting, "Okay! Fine! You can have your stupid White House back! I'll let you go scot-free, just as soon as you get me and my friends back to the Negazone safely! I'll show you where it is…"

They all left the Pink House and followed Hotter to where he and his gang first entered the scene, by the lake outside of New York City. The portal opened, and Hotter, Blow Marie, Dim Eyes, Wowser, Hopper, and the rest of the evil teams went through it. Blow Marie shouted, "Quick, Mr. President, lock the portal!"

Bert nodded. He and Eulalia used their pendants, the Element of Confidence and the Element of Innocence, to seal the portal that led to the Negazone. After that, the portal was closed and Hotter, his gang, and the evil teams were never seen or heard from again. Alex II said, "There. That takes care of them…"

Suddenly, they jumped to hear a loud roar from far off. It came from Red; he had already emerged from the Underworld and Annabelle had come down from Heaven to attack him. Eulalia shouted, "The battle's just beginning! We gotta hurry up and help her take down that nasty demon cat for good! And while we're at it, we need to get the people to a safe place, to prevent any possible casualties."

"Good thinking, Aunt Eulalia," replied Bert Jr. "And in the meantime, my brothers and I will keep an eye on Angelina and her friends, to make sure they remain safe."

And so the TFS went back to Evergreen City, to assist Annabelle in an epic battle between good and evil.


	7. Chapter 6: Heaven and Hell

Chapter 6: Heaven and Hell

By the time the TFS got there, Red and Annabelle were fighting each other, along with their Demon Army (led by Demon Negaduck) and the Angel Army (led by Charles IV). Upon seeing the cops arrive, Charles IV said, "Glad you guys made it. I also did sent a sorry note to the world, letting them know that Annabelle is ticked off and need to get to safety."

"That's okay," replied Alex II. "And it's our job."

Red blasted Annabelle into the building and laughed evilly. He roared, "GIVE IT UP, ANNABELLE! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! I'M GOING TO WIN!"

Annabelle glared at him and she blast back at him, but Red stood his ground and slashed her with his claws. Paritially paralyzed, the angel whippet used her screaming howl attack on Red as he covered his ears.

Then Demon Negaduck clashed swords with Charles IV. He taunted, "My master will destroy you!"

"Don't count on it!" Charles IV shouted back.

Finally, Red tackled Annabelle and began to use the Demon Spell on her. He said, "You know that once my demon spell is complete, you will become my demon servant and I will rule this world…forever!"

"Not so fast!"

A small voice interrupted Red's chanting and he turned to see Kisa looking up at him with an angry glare. She shouted, "Leave Auntie Annabelle alone! You may attempt to turn her into your servant, but you will never-I repeat, _never_-take over my grandpa's empire!"

"Scram, brat!" retorted Red. "You can never defeat me. Not even your puny grandfather! So, let me guess-you're going to take me down with a magical element pendant?"

"No. I'll defeat you…with this!" She opened her backpack and took out a Suviore Card. Kisa continued, "Not very long ago, before this mess got started, Uncle Charles taught me a trick on how to entomb enemies in cards like this. And now that I've explained it, IT'S TIME TO PUT YOU AWAY FOR GOOD!"

The card began to glow with a heavenly golden aura and a wind tunnel came out of it, sucking Red in. The demon cat tried to get away, but the strength and force of the tunnel was too strong for him to escape. Soon, Red was finally sucked into the card and a picture of him screaming in agony appeared on it. Demon Negaduck and the Demon Army disappeared in piles of black dust.

After putting away the card, Kisa ran over to the bruised and battered Annabelle. Stroking her fur gently, she whispered, "Auntie Annabelle…Auntie Annabelle…"

Annabelle woke up, dazed and hurt. She spotted the young kitten by her side and smiled. Patting her on the head, Annabelle said, "You have done well, young one. With you assisting me in the defeat of my lifelong enemy and saving my life, you are truly and undeniably a real angel…"

The TFS looked on in awe and happiness. But the happiest one of all was Rocky-he knew his daughter would become a great hero one day. And he had never been any prouder than that.


	8. Chapter 7: Back To Normal

Chapter 7: Back To Normal

With the entire city in ruins, Bert sent for workers to help clean up the mess caused by the battle. The following day, the rubble was cleared and the cities of Dallas, Miami, New York, and New Orleans were restored from the post-apocalyptic damage done to them. Meanwhile, Charles was thinking about having Angelina as his fifth wife, while Estelle, Bunnie, Moselle, and Countess Duckula came up to him. Estelle said, "I see you want to marry Angellina, right, Charles?"

"Yes, Estelle," replied Charles. "I do."

Bunnie said, "It's okay to marry her, Sugar Dragon. That way, we'll have more help with our kids."

Moselle added, "And since I'm a big fan of ballet besides kung-fu action movies, she can certainly use someone who can write a really good musical."

They looked at her. Countess Duckula said, "We didn't know you could write musicals, Moselle."

"And novels, too. Hey, I'm a bit like my brother Rocky. It's a natural talent, but...eh, no biggie."

Charles went over to Angelina. He said, "Angelina..."

"Oh, hello there," replied Angelina, a bit startled. "I'm terribly sorry about what I did to you."

"It's okay; you were under Hotter's spell. But now that Hotter and his gang are gone back to the Negazone, I promise you we'll never see them again."

"Of course. What happened to our parents?"

"Bert Jr. will tell you. In the meantime, Annabelle will arrange for plans to revive your parents, uncle, cousin, and grandparents; the same goes for your friends' relatives and your other friends, too. By the way, I wanna know if...if you'll become my fifth wife? I really loved your shows."

Angelina stared at him in shock, speechless at this sudden proposal. Although she had already had plans to marry her childhood friend William Longtail, it was clear to her that this hero, this strange but incredibly handsome hero who saved her from Hotter's control, was the one she had been destined to meet. Finally, she started hugging him, whispering, "Oh, yes…yes, I will…"

Just then, Polly ran over to her. She said, "I finally know what had happened to our parents and the citizens of Mouseland; Hotter had raped and killed them all. Bert Jr. told me everything."

"I know," answered Angelina with a nod. "And he kidnapped us and turned us into his slaves."

"Well, at least it's fair enough. However, I've got wonderful news-he had just proposed to me!"

"He did?"

"We only had a chance to get to know each other shortly after the battle was over. I guess you could say he's a real gentle-coon."

As Angelina and Polly walked away, discussing their future wedding plans, Bert Jr. came up to Charles with a warm smile. Placing a paw on his shoulder, he said, "Once I marry Polly and you marry Angelina, then we will truly become brothers-in-law."

Charles looked up at him and nodded. "Of course, we will, Bert Jr. Very soon…"

Meanwhile, in an area out of sight, a mysterious villain (which was a male mouse) was out calling his contacts. He asked, "Is everything ready for the run?"

"Yes, boss, it is," said his contact.

"Good. Now let's see if my run can stand up against the president's Annual Transcontinental Race this year!"


End file.
